Juliet Potter The Girl Who Lived: Book One
by RavenclawSlytherinQueen
Summary: Juliet Potter is the girl-who-lived. She was raised treated horrible by her family and being molested by her Uncle. When was was seven that all changed. Her Uncle was sent to jail and her Aunt did a 180. Intelligent!Female!Harry, Mentor!Snape and Nice!Dudley and Petunia. Full Summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summery-** Juliet Lily Marie Potter is the girl-who-lived. She was raised treated horrible until she was seven when her Aunt and Cousin walked in on Vernon molesting her in the kitchen. Vernon had gone to jail and her Aunt and Cousin treated her like family. She goes to Hogwarts and gets sorted into Ravenclaw befriending people from all the houses.

**Pairing/s**- Julie (I think eleven is too young, so unknown pairing, she will have a few crushes), Petunia/MaleOC (Son of Arabella Figg. Name- Hunter Figg)

**Warnings-** Alternate Universe, Intelligent!Independent!Ravenclaw!Female!Harry,** Nice!Dudley and Petunia,** Severitus, and Alternate Universe. This is slightly off canon. **sexually abuse mentioned**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do own half of Juliet.

**Author's Note**- So yes I am back and here is the story I told you about. I hope you'll like it. Percy will be Juliet's best friend along with Neville, Cedric, Oliver, and Theodore Nott just to give you fair warning. If you have a couple you think would fit well you can comment on in. As of now I'm favoring Juliet/George or Oliver/Juliet or Juliet/Theodore.

**Chapter One:**

Juliet Potter sat alone in her room staring at the beautifully painted walls in her bedroom. The walls were painted to look like the night sky a mix of blues, violets, and hints of crimson. The black ceiling was painted with light gray clouds and luminescent stars. Her neighbor's son Hunter Figg had painted it as a birthday present; he was a part time artist and a full time interior designers. She walked over and looked into the mirror her family told her she was a very beautiful girl, with a petite in her structure, wide innocent emerald eyes and slightly untamable waist length midnight black hair. But all she could see was a small, scrawny, awkward 10 year old girl. She had just gotten her letter to Hogwarts around three days ago and Aunt Petunia wanted her to look her best because she going you to Diagon Ally a place where the magical community shopped. So she was wearing tribal striped trapeze tank, with denim capris and high top blue converse.

She knew she was a witch. When she was seven, Aunt Petunia had at sat her down, and explained that she was different and she was special. She remembers that day like yesterday.

_Juliet had been silent since the Trail. Vernon was sentence to 10 years in prison for child abuse, sexually abuse of a child and attempt at murder. She was thankful Aunt Petunia protected her and kept her name out the paper. Aunt Petunia was sitting as the kitchen table with Dudley when she walked in._

"_Julie dear, could you please come here?" Petunia said as she called for Juliet to come._

_"What is it Auntie Petunia?" Juliet said as she came into the room and took a seat._

_"Well, there are a few things I need to tell you." She said. "Do you remember how we use to call you a Freak?"_

_Juliet winced at the word but nodded._

_"Well, you see your mother, my little sister and her husband James, your dad died when you were a baby. Yes I know I told you this but there is more but they didn't die in a car crash like we said. You see they weren't normal people, they were like you, and they were special. You see, your parents could to magic," Aunt Petunia explained _

_Juliet scoffed and before she could stop herself she quoted Vernon's favorite words, "There's no such thing as magic."_

"_Yes there is. Your parent's were a witch and a wizard. And they lived in a place where other witches and wizards lived. Sweetie Julie you're a witch."_

_"That's not a very nice thing to say!"_

"_"No" chuckled Petunia. "Magical like a girl wizard." Juliet looked at him shocked._

_"I'm a witch?" gasped Juliet. "Like magic? But what about my parents?"_

"_Well in this place… the Wizarding World there was a dark evil wizard who, I don't know much about besides the fact that he killed your parents and then try to kill you but it didn't work and he ended up dead. Mr. Dursley was afraid of you and he wanted to beat the magic out of you," Petunia explained._

"_Did… did you … want to…beat… the magic… too," Juliet whispered._

"_No, I'm so ashamed of how I treated you. I loved Lily more then anything. When we were younger we were best friends until she met the Snape boy and started spending all her time with him. I'd tell myself I hated her and her freakish ways. But that was far from the truth; the truth was that I was envious of my baby sister. She was so smart and pretty and I was normal. When I saw what he was doing to you I knew that in my heart I had let the one person that I truly loved down. I don't want her to hate me… I don't want you to hate me."_

"_I don't hate you. You're my family and you saved me. I love you Aunt Tunia, I love you too Dudders," Juliet said her eyes sparking with tears. The two Ex-Dursleys pulled Juliet into a hug. _

The day on the Evans/Potter household was as close as ever. It wasn't until three days ago when her Hogwarts letter came did she learns about her fame and what the scar truly meant. Mrs. Figg their neighbor and guardian from the Order had explained it mostly that when she was one Voldemort tried to kill her and survived an unblockable killing curse with just a scar. Juliet hoped that people wouldn't stare at her or single her out because she hated being the centre of any kind of attention.

When Juliet was finish dressing she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dudley was eating with his best friend Piers (Julie didn't like him very much but he was Dudley's best friend). He had spent the night because Aunt Petunia and Mr. Hunter where taking the boys to get their Smelting's uniforms.

"Good Morning Juliet. Hungry?" Petunia asked about to make another plate.

"No thank you Auntie Tunia. I'm too nervous to eat," Juliet said taking a seat next to Dudley.

"I'll take it," Dudley joked. Juliet smiled four years ago that would not have been a joke; Dudley use to be extremely over weight and looked like a pig. But once that whale like monster that was Dudley's father was removed for his life, he had lost a lot of weight and stuck to all of Aunt Petunia's diets.

"Whatever Dudders," Julie smiled as Dudley groaned.

"You're lucky my mum is here" Dudley informed Julie- who laughed.

"Aunt Tunia, did Mrs. Figg tell you the name of her friend that would take me shopping?"

"Yes, I believe her name is Augusta Longbottom. She has a grandson your age," informed Petunia.

* * *

Half an hour later, Juliet, was sitting in the back of the Mr. Hunter's car with Piers and Dudley riding through London. Mr. Hunter stopped in downtown part of London and to a place called the Leaky Cauldron. She noticed a formidable looking woman with a round-faced boy waiting outside the strange looking place.

"That's Mrs. Longbottom," Hunter said pointing at the woman and the young boy. "And her grandson she's not as mean as she looks

"We'll be back at 4 to pick you up, of and remember to keep your scar hidden" Petunia smiled. Juliet nodded and got out the car waving as they putted off. As soon as they were gone she made her way over to Mrs. Longbottom.

"Hey I'm Juliet Potter," she said shyly holding her hand out. Mrs. Longbottom shook her hand and smiled kindly.

"I'm Augusta and this is my grandson Neville. He'll be starting at Hogwarts also," Augusta said as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Neville smiled shyly and wave which Juliet returned; there was something extremely familiar about this boy. Augusta tapped the wall three times with the point of her wand.

The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for a giant, an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight. Juliet could tell this wasn't Neville's first time he wasn't as amazed as she was. Then again the only magic she ever since was her own.

They stepped through the archway. Juliet looked quickly over her shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible said a sign hanging over them. Several boys of about Juliet and Neville's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Julie heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -"

There was a beautiful a snowy-white building towering over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a strange looking creature.

"That's a Goblin," Neville whispered into her ear.

The goblin was about a head shorter than Juliet. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Juliet noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.**_

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

"Hello," Augusta said to a free goblin. "Miss. Potter and Mr. Longbottom would like to make a withdrawal from their trust vaults."

"Does Miss Potter and Mr. Longbottom have their keys?"

Augusta went into her purse and held up a tiny golden key. Juliet nodded showing them a tiny golden key on a chain around her neck.

Griphook was goblins name; they followed him toward one of the doors leading off the hall. Griphook held the door open for them. Juliet, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Julie's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but she kept them wide open. Once, she thought she saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

Neville looked very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Juliet gasped _'This must be Neville's'_. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze coins.

"My vault is 691. This is yours," Neville smiled. Juliet was either really easy to read or Neville could read her mind. Neville helped her pile some of it into a bag. The walked down to Neville's vault which wasn't that far down. Neville's vault was also fill there was more sliver in that vault but she could tell Neville also came from a wealth family.  
One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Julie didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money.

"Uniforms first you two," Augusta smilednodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, Juliet feeling nervous again.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here."

In the back of the shop, a Neville took a footstool while a second witch started pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Juliet on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"So you grew up with your Grandmother?" said Juliet conversationally.

"Yes, Grams you grew up with your aunt?" said Neville shyly. "What is it like?"

"Mhm, it's different. What… what happen to your parent?"

"They… well… I don't know had happened. Grams doesn't want to tell me but they're in a coma," Neville shuddered. They stood in silent for a few minutes before Juliet could say something comforting , Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dears," and they, hopped down from the footstools.

They made their way down to the book store. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Neville cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. Juliet brought green ink and two eagle quills.

"Sweetie why don't you got get your wand while Neville and I get the cauldrons and everything," Augusta suggested. "We will meet in twenty minutes."

"Doesn't Neville need a wand?"

"He has one got one."

Juliet shrugged and made her way over to Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. entering the shop, she wondered who Ollivander was and what he looked like she had guessed that was the last name of the shop owner. Suddenly, she felt someone creep up on her from behind her and quickly turned around. She stared up at a man with white hair and most incredible blue eyes she had ever seen. She knew that this man was Ollivander.

"Juliet Potter. I was waiting for the day you would come to my shop," were the first words Ollivander said as he walked to the counter.

"I can remember each wand I ever sold, Miss Potter. Each wand. I can remember the wands I sold to your mother and father, your godfather and even your grandparents."

She chocked. She had a _Godfather_? Why didn't she know that? "Um," she started, but was interrupted by a measuring tape that started measuring the distance between her ears. Ollivander either didn't hear her, or chose to ignore her as he wandered to the back of the shop and started to load his arms with small longish boxes.

She noticed that Ollivander had returned and was holding his wand in his hands, trained on the tape. On his left, several thin boxes hovered in thin air.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible." Ollivander said, putting the wand in Juliet's right hand. But as quickly as she held it, the faster he also pulled it out, while murmuring to himself, "No, no, not this one."

It went on for ten minutes, Juliet trying the wands, and Ollivander pulling them out of her hands.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

She looked at the shopkeeper who was watching her intensely, then plucked up her courage and gripped the wand in her right hand and with a warm feeling swished it down. A jet of lilies burst the tip of the wand and rained out.

"Curious, very curious," she heard Ollivander mutter under his breath.

"Sorry," said Juliet, "but what's curious?"

"What is curious about that particular wand is that the phoenix who gave the feather for your wand, gave only another feather. The feather of the wand that gave you the scar you bear on your forehead."

Juliet sucked in a harsh breath.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember that… I think we must expect great things from you, Miss. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

"Does that mean, I'm… evil," Juliet whispered.

"Oh no Miss Potter. It means you're powerful and you will become a great witch."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander," Juliet smiled and paid for her wand. She made her way out the shop and down to the bookstore where Augusta and Neville were waiting her. Flourish and Blotts was full of children Juliet could only guess buying there school books as well. She grabbed the books from the list she had and then grabbed some books just for reading.

The set of books she really wanted _Moste Potente Potions_, _Potions Compendium Volume 1 _to _6 _but they were up to high and she was jumping trying to get the set. She was jumping for a good five minutes be for she heard a chuckle and a much taller boy reach up and got the set of books. The boy was tall and thin with curly red hair and freckles. He wore horn-rimmed glasses, and also looked as if he carried himself in a dignified manner.

"Thank you," said Juliet shyly.

"No problem, you're going to be a first year at Hogwarts right?"

She nodded.

"Here, these aren't on the textbook list for first years."

"I like to read. I figure if I get more books I'd be more prepared. Plus, I really don't know what is expected."

"Let me help you, I'm a fifth year so I know what being a first year is like. Most of our Defense teachers don't last very long so you'll need _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Art, Curses and Counter curses Grade 1__and Defense in Battles,_ History of Magic is mostly self _taught because the class is so boring so_ _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century _and_ Modern Magical History. _You should also get _Hogwarts: A History _It's a good read and will help you find your way around easier. Oh I'm Percy Weasley."

"I'm … Julie …Evans." She lied. It wasn't fully a lie Julie was her nickname and Evans was her Aunt's last name.

"Well I must be going Julie, my mum does like when we are separated for a long time. Goodbye Julie," Percy said bowing before he walked away. Julie smiled after him their where going to be good friends.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Juliet and the Longbottom made their way back down Diagon Alley. Juliet stopped outside of _Eeylops Animal and Owl Emporium. _Neville and disappeared in the shop to get something for Neville's toad. When the walked out ten minutes later Neville was now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing.

"Happy Birthday," Neville smiled handing her the cage.

"But… it isn't my birthday," Juliet shuttered.

"Your Birthday is Monday. I know because it's a day after mine."

"I should get you gift this was so nice."

"It's okay," Neville said bashfully.

"You said you liked plants and stuff. When we were walking," Juliet and took out one of the Herbology books titled _Beginners Guide to becoming a __Herbologist__. _The shop keeper at Flourish and Blotts said it was a good book for _Herbologist. It also came with magical seed for plants. Neville grinned and took the book. Juliet smiled and _nodded as she picked up the owl cage and followed them to the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Hunter was waiting inside the Leaky Cauldron when they got in. Juliet smile Mr. Hunter was a very handsome man, he had coal black hair that's messed up and fell shy over his Gray-ish black eyes that shined in the darkness. He also has an athletic build with ripped lean muscles, which are only visible when he flexes. The best thing about Mr. Hunter was that he was madly in love with Aunt Petunia whom had no idea.

"Hey Mr. Hunter," Juliet smiled walking over to the man.

"Julie, you're twenty minute late. And how many times do I have to tell you call me Hunter. Mr. Hunter makes me sound so old."

"How old are you anyway?"

"Thirty-one."

"Where's Auntie Tunia?"

"She took Dudley and Piers to dinner because you were so late. Are you hungry Tunia told me you didn't eat?"

"A little. Mrs. Longbottom and Neville went off and I got an ice cream."

Hunter had order Juliet a turkey sandwich from the bartender Tom. Leaky Cauldron was empty a few people passing in and out to Diagon Ally.

"So did you have a good day?" said Hunter conversationally.

"It was really good. Neville is really nice he got me an owl." Juliet smile nodding to the owl.

"She beautiful."

"I really like them. Neville is really shy so I know we'll be great friend. Oh and I met a nice guy named Percy Weasley he's a fifth year."  
"My friend Seth is a Prewett, his cousin Molly married a Weasley she has like nine kids. Maybe he is one of her children…"

"Seth is an S word too?"

"Yup, you know I don't mind you saying the word. It's not like it's cursed you say the V word without hesitation."  
"Fear of a name only increases fear of a thing itself. I truly don't understand why people are scared of the stupid name. I mean I know the name means "representative of death" but I come on Volde-"

Juliet spoke only to be cut off by Hunter covering her mouth. Juliet eyes glared playful something only those closest friends and family saw.

"Come on Jules, Let's get your thing and go," Hunter smiled pulling Juliet up. Hunter was nowhere never a father figure to her that stop had been reserved for someone or some-two. But Austin was like an Uncle to her and he loved her and Dudley like they were his kids. She wished He and Aunt Petunia would date already. They would be amazing together, Hunter brings out the good in Aunt Petunia, he makes her feel beauty, and he is the only man that can make her blush with just with a smile. She wonder how long it would take them to get together after both her and Dudley where at school. _Two months at the most._

* * *

Next Chapter- Train ride to Hogwarts, Meet the other Weasleys (Ron, Fred, George, Ginn, Molly and duh duh duh duhhhhh Bill), and the Sorting.

Constructive Criticism is aways welcome...bashing and calling it horrible is not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing/s**- Julie (she will have a few crushes on a few older guys,), Petunia/MaleOC (Son of Arabella Figg. Name- Hunter Figg), Severus/Narcissa, and Percy/Penelope

**Warnings-** Alternate Universe, Intelligent!Independent!Ravenclaw!Female!Harry,** Nice!Dudley and Petunia,** Severitus, and Alternate Universe. This is slightly off canon.

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do own half of Juliet.

_**Chapter Two**_

The morning of September 1st drew quickly and Juliet could scarcely believe that she would be starting a Wizarding School today. The funny thing is that Dudley was more excited than she was he didn't have to be to Smeltings until later in the day and would see Juliet off. He had woken Juliet up at 6 o'clock in the morning. She quickly dressed in her jeans in a t-shirt thinking Wizarding robes would draw to much attention at the train station.

Entering the kitchen, she saw Hunter and Aunt Petunia already making breakfast, a cup of peppermint tea waiting for her on the table. Dudley was already there eating his breakfast of pancakes and bacon. As soon as she sat Hunter put a bowl of fresh mix fruit.

"Eat up. You'll be on the train until dinner," said Hunter said walking out of the kitchen. She knew he was going to get her trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"Listen to him Julie I don't want you getting hungry. Arabella made your lunch but I want you to eat."

"Okay, Auntie Petunia," Juliet smile and popped a blueberry into her mouth. After a quiet breakfast, she went to the living room and sat down on the sofa next to her trunk. She had to wait for Aunt Petunia to finish the dishes.

A few hours later, they reached King's Cross at half past ten. Petunia, lead them to Platform nine and ten recalling the times she was forced to come see Lily off.

"How do we get onto the platform?" Juliet asked meekly.

"Oh, I'll show you." Petunia smiled taking hold of Julie's trolley. They pushed Juliet's trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

They started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. But they walked more quickly. They were going to crash right into that barrier and then she'd be in trouble — leaning forward on his cart, they broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — they wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — they were a foot away — Julie closed her eyes ready for the crash — It didn't come… she kept on running… she opened her eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock.

"That was scary," Juliet sighed. Dudley and Hunter walked in behind them Dudley laughing about amazing it was. Platform Nine and Three Quarters, was only a bit different from the normal platforms that Juliet had seen. This platform was vividly colored and had a bright red sign 'Hogwarts Express'.

"Write all the time," Petunia whispered. Juliet nodded hugging each member of her family. Hunter hand her a brown paper bag with her lunch in it and a tin filled with Mrs. Figg's fresh baked cookies.

"Hunter, take care of my Aunt. If you hurt her I will kill you," said Juliet smirking and Hunter gave her a small wink.

"Go find a compartment," Petunia smiled and waved her away. Juliet pressed on through the crowd pulling the trunk behind her with one hand and the other hand holding Hedwig's cage, Juliet tried to find an empty compartment on the train for her to sit in. That was a difficult job, because almost all the compartments were full. She finally found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Putting the cage in the train compartment first, she went back out for her trunk. While managing to pull it in the compartment, she didn't know if she would be strong enough to put it in the baggage carrier. She tried – unsuccessfully – to heave the trunk on the seat opposite to where she intended to sit, but it slipped and fell on her foot.

"Want a hand?" she turned around to see the compartment door open and two red-headed boys peaked in with grins.

"Yes, I really need some help. If it's not too much problem."

The boys grinned and heaved the trunk up to the carrier like it was a feather. "First years normally don't succeed in doing that," said the twin on the left side, and the twin on the right added, "That's why all of us upper years go around the train and help where help is needed."

The other twin nodded and bowed to Juliet, introducing himself. "I'm Fred Weasley and this is George. You can call us Gred and Forge," he said with a wink.

"Juliet, you may call me Julie. Are you guys related to Percy?"

"Yes. He's our older brother." Both said at the same time. Juliet looked over both boys so she would embarrass herself by calling them the wrong name. She searched both faces and noticed the on left that did the talking, Fred had more freckles around his nose and George had more on his head. Fred's eyes were also a slightly darker shade of blue you would only notice of you were looking closely and George's seemed relatively calmer then Fred.

"Okay so you're Fred and he's George," Juliet smiled pointing at each of them.

"You can tell us apart can't you," Fred smirked. "No, in our family can tell-"

"-us apart beside our older brothers."

"Your parents can't?" Juliet asked a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Nope, that how we like it," Both twins grinned.

"You know you make be a good friend for our dear big brother. Do you agree Forge?"

"I certain do agree Gred."

"Fred? George? Are you there? Mum's been call you" a smooth voice came from behind them. Juliet turned around and saw a tall, thin, handsome man with long red hair that was in a ponytail, and he had an earring with a fang dangling from it. He looked like a rock star and Juliet could help but blush.

"Oh there you are mum and Ginny was to see you before the train leave. I'm sorry I didn't notice you I'm Bill," Bill smiled taking notice of the small girl, "Fred and George eldest brother."

Juliet could help but giggle as Bill took her hand and placed a small kiss on it. She was sure her face was pink as the three left the compartment. Juliet sat down next to the window where, half hidden, she could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. She saw a plump woman, a girl a bit shorter then Juliet, and tall gangling boy all three with flaming red hair.

Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mum I've found you the twins," Bill called leading the over to them.

"Ah good now where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Juliet noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter P on it. She smiled to herself _'Gryffindor'._

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front; the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once —"

"Or twice —"

"A minute —"

"All summer —"

"Shut it you two. I'm proud of you just loosen up a bit," Bill smiled.

"Which is why you should sit with Julie," George suggested.

"Julie, oh you've met her. Nice girl maybe Ron should sit with her, she may rub off on him," Percy smiled. The youngest boy glared.

Juliet turned as someone knocked on the compartment doors and after opening them. Juliet happily smiled when she saw it was Neville Longbottom.

"Neville," Juliet smiled. Neville flinched and blushed, then started stammering something about all compartments being full. Juliet quickly helped him with his trunk. Neville gave her a small, but grateful smile and sat down opposite her he looked over at the snowy owl.

"Did you find her a name?"

"Hedwig," Juliet smiled. They started to talk for a while about summer and their birthdays and there was another knock on the compartment doors.

"Hi Julie," Percy said sheepishly. "The twins wouldn't stop casting spells on the prefect compartment until I came in here."

Fred and George pushed him in and joined them.

"Hey guy this is my friend Neville. Neville this is Fred, George, and Percy Weasley," Juliet said introducing them.

"So what year are you two in? I know Percy's a fifth year and me and Neville are first years," Juliet asked trying to break the ice.

"Third." they said in unison. The train ride went by quickly. Juliet learnt that the twins wanted to open a joke shop when they graduated from Hogwarts and Percy wanted to work at the Ministry, and that they had a younger sister Ginny, two brothers that had already graduated. Bill, the eldest one Juliet had met, was a Curse Breaker for Gringotts in Egypt and was home on holiday and Charlie was a Dragon-Keeper in Romania whom had just graduated from Hogwarts before the summer. Neville had relaxed somewhat and they talked about Herbology most of the time. Percy had told him that Hufflepuff was full of students great in Herbology. Neville told them his mother and her whole family were in Hufflepuff but his Dads family had all been in Gryffindor. "So Julie what house do you think you'll be in," Percy asked as they all took out their lunches. The three Weasley's pulled out sandwiches the twins had turkey and Percy had what looked like roast beef. Neville had a thermos of chicken soup.

"Mum must have mixed my Lunch with Ron's. She always forgets I don't like roast beef," Percy sighed. Juliet looked into her bag she had more than enough to share. Mrs. Figg always tried to get Juliet to eat more because of how small she is. She had packed three chicken-salad sandwiches, a bag of carrot sticks and the tin of cookies.

"Do you like chicken-salad?" Juliet asked meekly. Percy smiled nodding as Juliet hand him one of her sandwiches. Juliet also passed around tin of cookies.

"So what house do you think you're going to be in Julie?" Percy asked. "Neville thinks he'll be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. So where do you see yourself going?"

"Well I don't know. I could see myself in any of the houses I guess. I mean I'm very dedication and hard-working so Hufflepuff but I don't have the demeanor of a Puff. I guess you can say I'm brave but I am a bit of an over thinker. I'm very resourceful but I'm not into the pure-blood tradition."

"What about Ravenclaw?" Neville asked.

"Ah, Ravenclaw the house of wisdom, wit, and intellect. I guess I could see myself there. I like to think I'm smart and I do love learn about new things. "

Just as Percy was about to say something the compartment door slid open and three boys entered. Juliet looked over the three boys. Two of them where thickset and looked extremely mean but Juliet wouldn't judge them just yet. In the middle stood a pale boy with white-blonde hair, the to bigger boys looked like his bodyguards. He was looking at Julie with a lot of interest; she knew he cover was blown.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Juliet Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Julie. She glanced over at the Weasley's who's jaws dropped.

"This is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"No, that's not their names. What are you names? Your first names," Juliet asked holding her hand up as Draco was about to speak for them. It took them a few minutes but they finally said something.

"I'm… Uh… Vincent," the smaller thicker one said.

"Gregory," the taller one said his voice came out in a low rasp like he never really used it.

"Well it was nice of you to introduce yourself Vincent, Draco, and Gregory. But the compartment is full maybe we could continue this later. Maybe lunch tomorrow?"

"Uh, Sure I guess."

As the boy's left she turned to await the reactions of the Weasleys.

"You're Juliet Potter-"

"The Girl-Who-Lived?"

"Wicked!" the twins said in unison. And that was it. There was no goggling at her scar like when she was in Diagon Alley.

"Julie is short for Juliet and Evans is your mother's maiden name. I feel like an idiot," Percy stated. Juliet's journey to Hogwarts was very fun and she was happy to have found four friends already. The train had stop later that afternoon she and Neville said their good byes to Percy and the twins and followed what looked like a Giant thought the woods.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the Giant man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Juliet pulled Neville into a boat with a two other one was a girl with large, dark blue eyes, long, curly dark brown hair. The other was a boy with a messy mop of sandy-brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey I'm Lily and this is Kevin." the curly haired girl smiled.

"I'm Julie and this is Neville," said Juliet.

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled the Giant man as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

And then the ride was over and they got out of the boats as the Giant man guided them to a big oak door and knocked on them. Well, not knocked, more like thundered, he was just that strong. The doors opened slowly and showed a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Juliet's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

Professor McGonagall was her name. She then began to tell them about the four Hogwarts Houses and what was expected of them. Julie knew that already, so she zoned out a bit, using the time to check her other classmates. Professor McGonagall left them alone in the hall for a few minutes to get ready for their sorting and a few minutes later she came for them. Her eyes fell for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear. She gave a small chuckle before helping him fix it.

"Thanks Juliet," Neville said sheepishly.

Professor McGonagall had returned a minute later and led them into Great hall. Juliet saw that the Great Hall was full with students and it was more the she had ever dreamed the sky remind her of her room. She saw professor McGonagall putting a three-legged chair in front of them and putting an old ragged hat on it. The Great Hall went quiet as the hat's rim opened and it started to sing a song.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_o achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

And the Sorting began. Professor McGonagall unrolled a roll of parchment and started reading out the names of Juliet's future classmates. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Julie saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Juliet could see the twins catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Corner, Michael!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Entwhistle, Kevin"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goldstein, Anthony!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, Gregory!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Juliet smiled and gave Neville a small push. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted;

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Juliet grinned and waved to him as he took a seat at the Hufflepuff table.

"Malfoy, Draco"

"SLYTHERIN!"

'_Knew it,' _Juliet smirked to herself.

"McDougal, Morag!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Moon, Lily!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Juliet!"

Everyone started whispering and lengthening their necks to see her. Juliet blushed from embarrassment getting a peek at the twin who looked like they were taking last minute bets.

_**"Ah, Miss Potter I've been waiting to meet you. I see you didn't have a nice childhood, but now it's much better now. You have plenty of courage, I see. You are brave, you have bravery I haven't seen in many years."**_

"_You think I'm brave?"_

"_**I know you are brave. But your bravery cannot compare to your Intelligence. I'd have to say that Intelligence and Wit mixed with you Curiosity for all things magic you would do well in all four Houses."**_

"_Really, I kind of figured that. Is there any house that stands out above the others?"_

"_**A student that asks all the right question, how refreshing. Yes, with you desire not to lose your Individuality and Creativity. The house you belong to is… **_RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

So next chapter Snape and Juliet meet face to face and she has a one on one with Draco Malfoy.

Kevin Entwistle and Lily Moon where in thecanon but they just didn't get a Personality so here it is.

Kevin- He is to put it bluntly, a loner Ravenclaw that only hangs out with his cousin Lily Moon. He's one of the smartest kids at Hogwarts but doesn't care. Him being a half-blood muggle raised he finds art calming when having to deal with his dorm mates Terry, Micheal, Stephen, and Anthony.

Lily- She is enthusiastic, bubbly, and an extremely quirky. She's not the brightest student but she is nice to everyone even people how call her names.(I made her a mix of What a Hufflepuff is and Luna. I found out Lily Moon was J.K. Rowling's original name for Luna Lovegood. I love Luna so much I made a Hufflepuff verison of her. I think everyone should be more like Luna)

P.S- I tried to put all the character in Juliets in the sorting but it was so many... So yea


End file.
